Remedy
by Socket-52
Summary: When Franky discovers that she has a little sister she decides she wants to be in Tess's life but a ghost from Bridget's past threatens to ruin everything. (Franky/Bridget)
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline:** 4x03

 **Remedy (Part One)**

Franky sat on the rickety couch in her bedsit, shell-shocked. Staring, unfocused, at the wall in front of her.

Bridget was seated beside her. Still.

"A sister, huh?"

Franky nodded.

"Wow."

Franky nodded again. It still felt unreal… felt odd.

"This is big," the psychologist said, still trying to wrap her brain around it.

"I know."

Bridget studied Franky. "What did Alan say?"

Franky snapped out of her daze. "Nothing really. It was just sort of - here's your sister!"

Bridget reached out and grasped Franky's hand. "Do you want a relationship with Tess?"

Instinctively Franky nodded.

"So maybe we should ask them over for lunch? You could cook one of your delicious recipes that will instantly win them over and we can open negotiations," Bridget suggested.

Franky beamed. "You'd be willing to do that?"

Bridget's eyes filled with warmth. "Of course."

Franky squeezed her hand. Then her eyes momentarily clouded. "I want to get to know Tess but - "

"It means your father will be back in your life?" Bridget guessed.

Franky nodded uncertainly. "I swore I'd never let that bastard back in…" she trailed off. Trying to repress the emotion.

"When you cut him out of your life you didn't foresee these circumstances. It's okay to change your mind. It's okay to want a relationship with your sister - things are different now."

Franky dipped her head, indecisive. "I just… I don't know Tess's mum or what she knows about me. I'm sure she'll be thrilled I'm an ex-crim dyke."

Bridget smiled. "You're more than that." She stroked her thumb across Franky's chin. "Maybe Alan told her. Maybe it was her idea to reach out? You don't know their situation yet, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Franky shrugged. "I guess." She held Bridget's gaze as she added. "I'm not going to lie. I'm not going to hide you. Things are good now." She grinned at Gidge. "Things are the best they've ever been."

"So call him," Bridget encouraged. "Invite them over."

"To this shithole?!" Franky exclaimed, glancing around her place. The furniture was shabby, the air was stale because the window wouldn't open and the paint was flaking. It was depressing and she so wanted to make a good impression.

"Invite them to mine then. I've got this weekend off and I'd like to meet Tess," Bridget offered.

Franky beamed. She leaned forward and cupped Bridget's face, rubbed their noses together, then stole a kiss, so delicate and tender Bridget sighed as their lips parted.

"I've got a photo," Doyle said as she pulled out her mobile and flipped to a picture of Tess sitting on Franky's lap as they went down a slide, grins on their faces.

Bridget's smile broadened as she absorbed the image. "She's adorable."

Franky rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "You're not getting broody on me, are you Gidge?"

Bridget handed Franky her phone and then clobbered her. "No." She paused. "Well - maybe one day."

Franky's chest lightened and for the first time she consider the possibility of children in her future. As long as they took after Gidge she'd be happy with a whole footie team.

* * *

Franky waited until the next day, then rang Alan.

"Hello."

"Hi Franky," he greeted, sounding pleased.

Franky felt awkward. She'd spent so much time resenting her father - now she didn't know what to feel about him.

"I just… uh, thought, um… maybe you would like – you and the family – to come over to us for lunch on Sunday," Franky fumbled. "I'll cook. You can meet Bridget. She'd love to meet Tess."

There was a long silence.

For a moment Franky thought they'd been cut off and she glanced at her mobile, but no - they were still connected.

"That sounds great but - " Alan began apologetically.

Franky's heart sunk. "If you don't want to - that's… fine, I just thought - "

"No, I want to – we want to - it's just… this Sunday is difficult."

"Oh," Franky mumbled.

Another tense silence.

"Jules has her yoga class that day but if you could come to us instead? I'll cook lunch."

Franky froze, not sure if she was more shocked that her Dad was going to cook, that he'd summoned her to their home or that he'd failed to include Gidge in the invitation.

"Both of you," Alan quickly amended. "You and your… um, girlfriend?"

An amused smile crept onto Franky's face. He had to be trying really hard not to choke on that word. "Sure," she said. "Me and my girlfriend would love to come."

He gave her the address and they fixed a time. It was all very civil and awkward. When they hung-up Franky was relieved. Her heart was pounding; he made her anxious… she didn't trust him but she had no choice if she wanted to see Tess again. If she wanted any kind of relationship with her.

Doyle stepped out onto the backyard where Bridget was lying on a sunbed, book in hand, soaking-up the sun. Franky sat on the lounger beside her. Bridget put her bookmark in and set her book aside.

"How'd it go?"

"It was weird." Franky replied. She reached out and stroked a loose strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "Change of plan. We're going to theirs instead."

Bridget raised her eyebrows. So much for neutral ground. Now they were going into alien territory blind. She sensed Franky's apprehension and offered a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine," she said surely. "You'll see."

"I wish I had your confidence," Franky admitted.

"It's the first step. You'll get to see Tess, suss them out and take it from there." Bridget leaned forward and kissed Franky's lips lightly. "Don't over-think it, I know you."

Franky grinned. She stood-up, stripped to her underwear and dived into the pool. As she swam past Bridget she playfully splashed the blonde, who let out a throaty laugh.

Franky swam as many lengths as she could until she felt exhausted; the last thing she needed was to lie awake all night ruminating, so she dived beneath the water and began another length.

* * *

By the time Sunday rolled around Franky was bursting with conflicting emotions – excitement, anger, fear and nervousness.

They stood on the doorstep, a bottle of wine in hand. Franky kept fidgeting and Gidget kept giving her bolstering smiles. Franky rang the doorbell and sucked in a deep breath.

Alan opened the door and smiled timidly but there was genuine joy in his eyes. He stood aside and indicated for them to enter.

Franky nodded at him uncomfortably. Alan stepped forward as if to kiss her cheek but Franky took a step back, so they ended-up doing an awkward handshake.

Bridget kept a smile fixed firmly on her face as Alan turned to her and looked taken back… like he was expecting her to be some biker chick covered in tats.

"Hi," Bridget said warmly. "I'm Bridget, it's nice to meet you."

She offered her hand and Alan took it, grateful after the awkward greeting with Franky.

They moved into the front room and Bridget handed over the wine she was carrying.

Franky glanced around the house – it was expensively decorated and unhomely. Feels like a showroom. She let out a low whistle. "Nice digs," she said.

Alan smiled. "Thanks, Jules decorated it."

"My Stepmum, huh?" Franky asked.

He nodded.

Bridget noticed the tension creep back into Franky's body and stepped forward. "Smells delicious, what are we having?"

"Uh… I made, uh, lamb roast. Hope you like it. You used to."

Franky frowned. "I'm vegetarian."

Alan's face dropped and he scrambled. "I didn't even think – I should have checked… I can, uh throw together some – um, maybe an omelette or - "

Bridget shot Franky a warning look and Franky broke into a grin. "Relax, I'm just pulling your leg."

Alan released a sigh of relief.

Just then Tess came hurtling into the room. "Franky!" she called and rushed towards her big sister.

Franky crouched down and swept the kid up in her arms, hugging her fiercely. "Hey munchkin," she chuckled.

She set Tess back down again. The girl glanced curiously at Bridget and smiled shyly. She hid behind Franky, causing her to laugh. "I'd like you to meet my friend. This is Bridget but she lets  
people she likes call her Gidge."

Bridget shot Franky an amused look, then bent down so she was level with Tess and smiled. "Hi Tess, I've heard so much about you."

Tess stepped out from behind Franky. "You're pretty," she mumbled.

"Thank you," Bridget replied. "So are you. I like your dress."

Tess blushed. She stepped forward and touched Bridget's hair.

"She likes you," Alan said, pleased things were going so well.

"Got good taste, just like her big sister," Franky joked.

Franky suddenly swooped down and lifted Tess up, swinging her round and blowing raspberries against her neck. The girl squealed with laughter and delight.

Bridget moved beside Alan and gave a buoyant smile. "Thanks for inviting us over, it means a lot to Franky to be able to see Tess."

"I'd like for them to get along, I know I did a lot of… I wasn't a good Dad to Franky. I know that. I won't make that mistake with Tess. I don't want her to miss out on knowing her big sister because of my mistakes."

Bridget nodded, her expression sympathetic. "It'll take time, just – don't rush her."

He nodded. "She's here today, that's enough."

Bridget smiled.

Alan regarded her carefully for a moment, as if coming to a decision. "You're good for her, I can tell." He said softly, gladly, then raised the bottle of wine she'd handed him on arrival. "I'll put this in the fridge to chill."

As Alan set about playing host and fetching drinks, Franky and Tess chatted merrily away and Bridget sat down in a nearby chair, watching it all, hoping things would go as smoothly with Jules when she finally arrived.

So far so good.

* * *

Tess had shown them her room, introduced them to all her toys (they were now officially on a first name basis with Mrs. Feathers - a prestigious honour, according to Alan), she'd told them which was her favourite bedtime story, discussed the pet gerbil she wanted for Christmas and let Franky help her colour-in a picture from _Alice in Wonderland_.

Now they were seated at the patio table. Tess was sat on Franky's lap, still colouring-in, while the adults were deep in conversation, when they heard the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"That'll be Jules," Alan declared.

Bridget and Franky exchanged an apprehensive look.

A moment later the patio doors opened and Jules entered.

Tess jumped from Franky's lap and ran towards her mother, who scooped her daughter up. She glanced cautiously at Franky but when her eyes landed on Bridget they immediately widened with surprise. "Bridget Westfall?" she exclaimed.

"Julia Selkirk?" Bridget muttered.

Franky and Alan looked startled.

"You know each other?" Alan asked.

"Oh yes, we know each other," Bridget replied stiffly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remedy (Part Two)**

Bridget schooled her features; reigning in a scowl as her back bristled. It had been years since she'd laid eyes on Julia Selkirk but the indignation in the pit of her stomach surged up as if it were yesterday and the bitterness rolled over her anew.

"How are you, Bridget?" Jules asked breezily.

The moment expanded and protracted. Westfall felt the old rage unfurl within her. She couldn't believe Julia was actually here, before her, in the flesh.

Over the years, Bridget had imagined this moment – having the chance to confront Julia - but none of the scenarios she'd daydreamed about had included Julia as her potential mother-in-law.

"Fine," the blonde managed through gritted teeth. As much as wanted to, Bridget couldn't unleash her wrath. Now was not the time – Franky had too much riding on today. She couldn't do that to her.

Anxiously, Jules smoothed down Tess's hair. "What's it been? Twenty-odd years?"

"Twenty-nine," Bridget corrected, her eyes cold and unflinching. "Come March."

Jules averted her gaze and licked her lips nervously.

Franky watched them both closely; riveted. She knew so little about Bridget's past but whatever was playing out before her now was the tip of a giant fucking iceberg.

Alan seemed troubled as he moved beside Jules and put his arm protectively around his wife's shoulders. "How do you know each other?" he asked.

Jules met Bridget's eye, her tone casual. "We went to school together."

Bridget trembled.

Instinctively, Franky stood and moved towards her girlfriend. She sat on the arm of Gidget's chair. Her hand gently grasped Bridget's.

"You were classmates?" Alan pressed.

"It was a lifetime ago," Jules mumbled and waved her hand dismissively. "It's a long story. Another time. I'm famished! Let's eat."

Jules led the way into the house, Tess on her hip, Alan trailing behind her.

Franky turned her full attention on Bridget. "Are you okay?"

Bridget nodded but her body was rigid with tension – there was no flicker of shame, remorse or guilt in Julia's voice or expression. She hadn't changed - still the same ruthless, self-serving... Bridget stood and let Franky take her hand, felt Franky squeeze her fingers in reassurance; a silent support… and tried to get a grip of the fury filling her chest. Bridget couldn't be the cause of a rift between Franky and her new-found family, so she would have to restrain herself as much as possible.

Franky held Bridget's eye. "We don't have to stay," she whispered.

Bridget gave her a fond smile. "It's fine. I can handle her. Just enjoy your time with Tess, okay?"

"You sure?" Franky offered again.

Bridget lifted up onto her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss on Franky's lips. "I'm sure."

With that, they headed into the house, hand-in-hand.

They stood around the beautifully set table. Jules still had Tess in her arms. Alan loitered, a bottle of wine in hand, still sensing the discord but unsure what to do about it.

"Please, sit," Jules bid graciously.

Franky and Alan took the seats between Jules and Bridget – acting as buffers. While Tess had her own special chair next to her mother.

Once they were seated around the table, Alan began to dish-up the food.

An uncomfortable silence settled over everything. Bridget glared at Jules, Jules was looking anywhere but at Bridget, Franky and Alan were mystified and Tess was happily oblivious, playing with Mrs. Feathers and occasionally informing everyone about how disgusting school dinners were and what she'd ideally like on the menu given half a chance, though she wasn't sure she'd want candyfloss every day – maybe just on Fridays – as a treat.

After several minutes of silence punctuated by wine glasses being lifted and forks scratching plates, Jules focused her attention on Franky.

"So, Franky… I hear you're a paralegal?" Jules asked, keen for a distraction.

Franky scowled. She already didn't like this woman. "Yes," she replied, deliberately brisk.

Jules nodded with interest while Alan tried not to wince.

"That must be fulfilling," Jules persevered.

"It is."

Another long silence.

Alan felt the need to fill it. "Jules works as an Events Co-ordinator for a charity organisation and is a volunteer for the Samaritans."

Bridget gave a derisive snort. All eyes snapped towards her. Jules looked away as a pink blush of humiliation crawled up her neck and into her cheeks.

"She's the kindest woman I ever met," Alan stated.

"I do what I can," Jules said quietly. She reached out and brushed the hair out of Tess's eyes and smiled at her daughter as Tess tried to pile as many peas as humanly possible onto her fork.

Bridget savagely tore her bread roll and took a huge bite to stop from bursting out with an insult.

Jules reached for her wine glass, raised it to her mouth and took a dainty sip. Her hand was shaking and she nearly spilt it down her dress.

"So how long have you two been an item?" Alan addressed Franky, attempting to infuse his tone with lightness.

Franky cleared her throat. She glanced at her Dad – who'd ever have thought she'd be thankful to talk to him? "A year, give or take," Franky replied. "And you? How long have you been together?"

Alan leaned back in his chair. "Together for six years, married for four. We met at a salsa class - it was love at first sight!"

Jules smiled at him, her eyes filled with warmth. He placed his hand over hers.

Franky couldn't decide if she was more shocked that Jules was dumb enough to fall for her father or that he'd actually attended a salsa class.

The rest of lunch was equally strained - the unspoken hostility between Jules and Bridget lingered, despite everyone doing their best to ignore it – somehow they ploughed through starters, a main course and dessert.

It wasn't until Alan served coffee that something was salvaged of the day.

As they drank their coffee in acrimonious silence, Alan finally worked up the courage to say; "We're glad you could make it today."

Franky gave a tight smile. "Me too." It was half true. She'd enjoyed spending time with Tess but the other unspoken thing with Jules and Bridget was torture.

Alan leaned forward, full of sincerity. "Meeting Jules and having Tess made me re-evaluate everything, Franky. I know we have a long way to go – _I_ have a long way to go - to earn your trust but I'd like to, if you'll let me. We'd like to be a part of your life."

Franky, caught off-guard, was for a rare moment rendered speechless.

Alan beamed hopefully at his wayward daughter. "Just… think about it, okay?"

* * *

The drive home was silent. Bridget stared out the window; lips pursed, shoulders tense.

Franky gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. This was the first chance they'd had to talk about 'the lunch from hell' as she was affectionately calling it in her head and Franky was waiting for an explanation, for any kind of elucidation on the matter but Bridget was being uncharacteristically elusive.

Franky tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. She couldn't take it anymore. "So you went to school with Jules, huh?" she said; her voice sounding unnaturally loud in the confined space of the car.

Bridget doesn't look at her. She fiddles nervously with the hem of her blouse.

Franky glanced at Bridget and then returned her attention to the road. "What the hell was that back there?" she pushed.

Bridget doesn't reply.

"Gidge?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the blonde snapped.

Franky bit her bottom lip and swallowed her hurt feelings. She and Gidge could talk about anything so Bridget's reticence was hurtful. This Jules chick must have done a real number on her. Franky decided not to press further. Instead she stared at the road ahead and tried to be patient.

* * *

When they reached Westfall's house Bridget climbed out of the car, opened the front door and went straight to bed. Franky knew Gidge wanted space so she remained in the living room and paced. Usually Franky stayed over on weekends but she contemplated leaving – to give Gidge some breathing room - but she doesn't want to leave her in this agitated state, doesn't want whatever this thing with Jules is to disrupt their lives any more than it already has.

After several minutes of debating with herself, Franky decided to go for a run. She needed to work off the anxiety caused by today's events and who knew, by the time she got back maybe Bridget would be ready to talk.

She tapped gently on the bedroom door and then popped her head in. "Just going for a jog."

Bridget is curled-up in bed, staring at the wall, a million miles away, her expression unreadable.

Franky grabbed a pair of trainers from the bottom of the wardrobe, sat on the edge of the bed and changed into them. After tying the laces, she reached out and touched Bridget's leg. This interrupted Bridget's reverie and she glanced at Franky who smiled kindly.

"You okay?"

Bridget gave a small nod.

"Won't be long," Franky promised.

She stood and exited the room.

As soon as her feet hit the tarmac of the road, she set a steady rhythm and forced all thoughts of Bridget, Jules and Tess out of her mind. She pushed her body hard – relished the feel of burning muscles and her lungs struggling to keep-up.

* * *

When Franky got back an hour later she took a quick shower, changed into pyjamas and slipped into bed beside Bridget.

As soon as she slid beneath the sheet, Bridget turned towards her and buried her face against Franky's neck, wrapped her arm around Franky's waist and burrowed as close as she could. Franky enveloped Gidge in her arms and held her close.

She rubbed Bridget's back with one hand, stroked her hair with the other and whispered soothing words into her ear. Bridget tightened her grip on Franky's waist and started to cry. Gently at first. Then the sobs became raspy and Franky was so struck and heartbroken by this rare display of vulnerability that, in that moment, she could have quite happily killed Jules.

After a few minutes, Bridget calmed and drew her flushed, tear-stained face back so she could look into Franky's eyes. Their noses were touching and Franky gently wiped Gidge's tears away, her expression filled with affection and compassion.

"I came out in high school," Bridget finally murmured. "I got a fair amount of shit over it. Julia was the ringleader. She was vicious."

Franky stroked Gidge's cheek, waiting.

"I could take it, fought back but... there was this girl, Mary Phelan, quiet, sweet, always had her nose in a book. We were studying for a maths test in the library and she tried to kiss me. Jules saw us and she was merciless. Hounded the poor girl for months. Taunted her, called her awful names, scrawled nasty messages on her books and trashed her locker, followed her home and called her house - threatened to tell her parents she was a skanky dyke. I reported it to the teachers – they didn't care. Things were different then, they let things like that slide - thought we brought it on ourselves… Then one day, Mary didn't come in."

Franky ran her thumb across Bridget's cheekbone, listening intently.

Gidget's piercing blue eyes filled with fresh tears. "She hung herself in her parent's garage."

Franky gasped.

Bridget swallowed hard. Tears trickled down her cheeks and her voice broke. "It changed all of us. The whole town. Julia moved schools, I never saw her again, until today. The school quickly introduced an anti-bulling scheme and I... became a psychologist. Wanted to help people like Mary who thought they had no one. People so desperate and miserable that they couldn't see they had a future or an escape."

Franky leaned forward and kissed Bridget's forehead, then pulled her into a tight embrace. She rubbed her cheek against Bridget's and whispered. "I'm sorry Gidge."

After her confession, Bridget sank against Franky and allowed herself to be comforted. The anger started to slowly ebb away and, emotionally exhausted, she eventually drifted into sleep.

Franky lay awake holding Bridget, her mind racing. Clearly Jules had been a Grade A Bitch at high school but was she the same person 29 later? Maybe she'd changed, learned something from that tragic event. Of all people, Franky knew that change was possible. Everyone had written her off – until Gidge. People could change, redemption was possible. You didn't walk away from an experience like that unscathed. Maybe Mary's death haunted Jules, the guilt, the recrimination. Jules worked for a charity now, volunteered for the Samaritans, maybe that was her attempt to make-up for her part in Mary's suicide. And what if Jules hadn't changed? She was still in a position of power - she could stop Franky from seeing Tess if she wanted to. One false step and Franky could be shut out of Tess's life.

* * *

The next morning Bridget was still out of sorts. Seated on the sofa in the living room, in her dressing gown, she contemplated what to do. She didn't want to cause conflict between Franky and her family. She'd never forgive herself. She had to find some middle ground with Julia. Find a workable solution.

Franky sauntered past wearing skinny black jeans, an oversized white shirt and fitted black waistcoat. The blonde ran her eyes appreciatively over her lover, drinking in the glorious curves, her eyes darkening.

Franky noticed, tilted her head and smirked. "Glad you're feeling better Spunky but there's no time for any hanky-panky this morning."

Bridget returned the smile. "Spoil-sport."

Franky leaned down and kissed her. When she drew back she asked. "Thought any more about what you want to do about the Grade A Bitch situation?"

"I need to talk to Julia," Bridget said resolutely. "Clear the air; it's the only way this is going to work."

Franky sat beside her on the couch. "What are you gonna say?"

"I'll give her a chance to talk, tell her side... and try and find some way of resolving this so it doesn't interfere with you and Tess."

Franky put her hand on Bridget's knee and squeezed gently. "Thank you. I know this isn't easy for you."

Bridget covered Franky's hand with her own. "I'd do anything for you."

Franky beamed. "Ditto." Then a glint of mischief appeared in her eyes. "Except watch _Love Actually_ again. I've got to draw the line somewhere Gidge. Watching hot British lesbian doctors getting it on in _Holby City_ I understand but shit hetro rom-coms. Really?"

"It's a good movie!" Bridget exclaimed.

Franky shot her a doubtful look and patted her leg condescendingly. " _Reservoir Dogs_ is a good movie. _Love Actually_ is a pile of - "

The sound of the landline ringing interrupted their conversation. Franky stood and went to answer the phone – she stilled when she saw Alan's number displayed on the caller ID.

"Incoming! Incoming!" she warned, then picked up the phone and said sweetly. "Hello?" She paused. "Sure." She covered the receiver and turned to Bridget. "It's Jules - she wants to talk to you."

Bridget took a deep breath and tried to feel courageous as she extended her arm to take the phone.

Franky handed it to her and kissed the top of her head, mouthed 'good luck' and left the room to give her privacy.

"Hi Julia," Bridget began. "I'm glad you called."

She heard a sharp exhale on the other end of the line and then Julia's words came out in a rush. "I just wanted to… I'm sorry about yesterday. When I saw you I panicked... it was just so unexpected. I didn't know it was _you_ – I mean - that you were Franky's girl… and the way you looked at me - the guilt hit me like a freight train and I was suddenly 18 again and it was unbearable and… Alan doesn't know any of it... and there you were, suddenly, in my home, drinking wine and eating lunch and I just... didn't know how to act. I didn't want it to be like that... when I saw you again. Like I didn't care. Like I didn't feel the shame of what I did. I'm not that girl anymore, Bridget – I'm not the same person." Julia stopped to draw breath. "I need you to know that," she sounded shaky. "I'm not her anymore."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Bridget entered the bedroom. Franky sat cross legged on the bed, working on her laptop. She looked up expectantly.

Bridget smiled, it's a tired smile, but genuine. "We can pick Tess up from nursery tomorrow and take her to the playground - as long as we get her home for dinner at 4pm."

Franky threw her laptop aside, sprang off the bed and engulfed Bridget in a hug. "You're the best!"

* * *

Several family luncheons, school drop-offs and pick-ups, weekend outings and an end-of-term school concert later, the two Doyle camps had found equilibrium. Bridget and Jules were cordial to each other but maintained a polite distance. Alan and Franky had reached a delicate understanding and were gradually moving towards trust. Bridget and Alan had mutual respect for each other that was beginning to blossom into a solid friendship and Jules and Franky had found common ground over their shared adoration of Tess.

Tess was ecstatic at having her family doubled over night and cherished the time spent with her big sister and Bridget. Whenever she spent the day with them she always came home full of smiles and stories of what they had got up to.

For their part, Alan and Jules appreciated having the odd night off – time they could spend together, rekindling the romance and enjoying the luxury of child-free activities.

Weeks passed and everyone fell into an easy routine. Everything was running smoothly. Everyone was happy.

It was a sunny afternoon and they were in the playground, having cut through the park on the way back from Tess's nursery (Wednesday was their day to pick her up). Tess was chattering away to another child as she clambered up a climbing frame leading to a set of monkey bars. Bridget and Franky sat on a nearby bench, keeping an eye on Tess as she played.

A group of rowdy 5 year olds ran past them and a gleam shimmered in Franky's eye. "Look at those little tykes. Kinda makes me want one."

Bridget snorted.

Franky turned to her, an amused grin threatening to split her face in half. "What's so funny about that?"

Bridget raised her eyebrows. "Why do I get the feeling I'd be the one barefoot and pregnant while you swanned around, puffing on a cigar, boasting to everyone?"

Franky slid her arm around Bridget's shoulder. "So you don't wanna be my baby mama? I'm crushed, Gidge."

Bridget laughed. "I'll be your anything," she teased and nestled closer against Franky's side.

Franky chortled. "I may hold you to that."

They watched as Tess started to swing across the monkey bars. When she reached for the last bar her grip slipped and she hung precariously - the weight of her whole body on one hand, her legs dangling in mid-air - and then she fell. Franky leapt to her feet and rushed towards her sister who was now a crumpled heap on the ground.

Franky's heart was in her throat and panic filled her as she knelt beside Tess, who sat up and cried out with pain and shock, clutching her arm to her chest. She'd fallen awkwardly, managing to land on her arm when she'd hit the ground - and it was clearly broken.

Bridget was soon beside her and they exchanged a fearful look. Gidge pulled her mobile phone from her pocket and dialled for an ambulance while Franky tried to soothe Tess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remedy (Part Three)**

Bridget was standing by a hot drinks vending machine in the waiting room of the emergency department at _Geelong Hospital,_ sipping a steaming sour-tasting coffee and thinking back to the last time she was here. It had been Christmas. Poor Howard. Not only had he had his nose broken, the injury had resulted in a deviated septum.

Just then Alan and Jules rushed in, looking panicked. Bridget waved to catch their attention and they made a beeline for her. Jules was frantic; eyes wild and accusatory, while Alan looked shell-shocked.

"Where is she?" Jules demanded.

"With Franky. She's getting a cast put on her arm. She's fine."

"Thank god!" Alan sighed with relief.

Jules glared at Bridget. "She's not fine! She's got a broken arm!"

"I know – I was there. It was a terrible accident."

Jules grunted scathingly. Alan touched her shoulder but she shrugged it off, her eyes focused on Bridget who could see her fury plainly.

"Funny how she got hurt when you and Franky were _supposed_ to be looking after her."

Bridget tried to keep her voice calm and reassuring (she'd suspected this was how Jules would react) as she said; "It wouldn't have made any difference who was watching her. She fell from the monkey bars. No one could have reached her in time. She's a kid. These things happen. She's going to be fine. The doctor said it was a clean break. Six weeks in a plaster cast and she'll be good as new."

Her calmness seemed to antagonise Jules, who stepped aggressively closer. "My daughter is in the hospital because your ex-crim girlfriend can't be trusted," Julia declared bitterly.

Alan wadded in at this point and gripped Jules's elbow, gently restraining her. "Come on love, that's a bit strong. I'm sure Franky - "

Jules span on her heel and railed at him. "This is your fault too! Letting that… that… deviant anywhere near our baby. I knew in my gut it would come to no good and now look where we are!"

Bridget realised that while Alan was always trying to be fair to Franky he was also ineffectual. Jules ruled the roost and he bowed to her will. If she wanted to stop this situation escalating she had to step-in. "Julia, be reasonable. It's nobody's fault. Franky feels terrible - "

"So she should!" Jules shouted.

Several people seated nearby looked over at them with piqued interest.

Bridget set down her coffee. "Let's all just take a deep breath, okay? It won't do Tess any good to see you so upset."

Jules steamed. "I should be with her not that felon! Where's my daughter? I want to see her now!"

As if summoned, Franky and Tess appeared, walking hand-in-hand down the hospital corridor. Tess was chatting merrily to Franky about which of her nursery classmates she was going to get to sign her cast. Franky looked haggard and guilt-ridden but did her best to keep up her end of the conversation. Franky smiled gladly as soon as she set eyes on Gidget. Her smile was short-lived as Bridget tilted her head to indicate the presence of Alan and Jules. Franky's gaze shifted towards them and she immediately tensed, sensing the ire from Jules's.

Jules held out her arms to Tess. "Hey baby! Well haven't you been in the wars."

Tess rushed to her mother and was lifted into Jules's arms. Jules covered her face in kisses, careful not to touch the cast. "How's my brave girl?"

"Okay. I hurt my arm real bad but Franky was there to kiss it better and the doc said I was the bravest little girl he ever met. He gave me a lolly-pop."

"Did he?" Jules said softly but her eyes flicked to Franky: filled with resentment.

Franky stopped beside Gidge who reached out and rubbed her back. "You okay?"

Franky nodded.

"Let's get home," Jules said coolly to Alan.

Franky took a step forward.

Jules glared at the brunette. "No." She said it so finally it sent an icy shiver down Franky's spine. Her grip on Tess tightened. "We're going home now. Just the family."

Bridget's stomach knotted and she tried desperately bot to tear Jules's head off. _Same spiteful bitch_ , she thought.

Franky shrank back. Her shoulders sagged and her face became pinched. She had no come-back - she felt so guilty for what had happened to Tess that she felt she deserved Jules's condemnation.

Bridget's heart went out to her. Alan looked apologetic but didn't speak up. Instead he let Jules guide them towards the hospital entrance, glancing over his shoulder feebly.

Tess waved to Franky over her mother's shoulder. "Bye Franky!" she called sweetly.

Franky waved back, heart-breaking, feet moulded to the floor.

When they were out of view, she turned to Bridget. "I've really screwed the pooch this time Gidge."

"Give her a couple of days to cool off. She's upset, everything's heightened. She'll calm down eventually."

Franky still looked downcast. "I hope you're right."

Bridget put her arm around Franky and kissed her cheek reassuringly.

A few days passed and there was no word from Jules or Alan.

Franky left endless messages. Contrite. Apologising. Offering to pick Tess up, drop her off, babysit – anything. She just wanted to see her sister. She got no reply and no acknowledgement.

Franky moped around the house. Quiet, withdrawn and melancholy. Bridget struggled to bear it; it broke her heart to see Franky brought so low.

After three days of despondency Franky became belligerent, impatient and snappish. Anger was her default emotion and Bridget did her best to accommodate these mood swings.

After a week of radio silence Bridget called Alan but his mobile just went to answer phone.

After 10 days she texted him: _Franky's beside herself. She misses Tess, misses all of you. It's heart-breaking._

Alan texted back almost immediately: _Tess asks after her all the time. I'm trying to talk Jules round but she won't budge._

Bridget rubbed her eyes wearily. Then replied: _Thanks for trying. Appreciate it._

Franky starts to stay out late and comes home smelling of booze. Bloodstained shirt, cuts and bruises on her knuckles. Bridget bathes them and doesn't ask questions. She knows this is Franky's way of processing her emotions, of working through the anger. Soon her rage will burn itself out and she'll be left hollow and ready to talk. Until then Bridget sits with her in the bathroom, cleaning her wounds, washing her bloodstained shirts and holding her through the night as she tries not to cry.

The days are long and tinged with sadness, with absence and Bridget can't believe how quickly Tess had become such an integral part of their lives. How quickly she'd fallen under that little girl's spell... how even now, two months later, she still drives to Tess's nursery on a Wednesday because that was their day to pick her up. She has to stop halfway there when she realises what she's doing and is flooded with sorrow.

On one such day, as she sits in her car outside Tess's nursery, crying, she sends Jules a text: _Punishing Franky like this is cruel. You're punishing Tess too. It was an accident._

She got no reply.

A week later Bridget popped into a coffee shop on her lunch break; she needed the caffeine and some fresh air to clear her head (Ferguson had been out for blood today and Bridget was sick of her machinations) when she spotted Jules at a table.

As Bridget approached, Jules instantly recoiled. She gathered her things and walked hastily away.

Bridget chased after her and caught her up out on the street. She moved in front of Jules. Blocking her. "Going to ignore me in person as well? Very mature."

Jules stopped.

They stared each other down.

"I don't want to talk to you," Jules stated.

"Tough. I want to know why you're so angry and why you're taking this out on Franky?"

"My daughter was hurt because of Franky's carelessness - "

"Franky did nothing wrong. She's not you!" Bridget blurted.

Jules looked shocked. Her eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" her voice was clipped but there was an underlying acknowledgement.

"You hurt Mary Phelan on purpose. Made her suffer, bullied her - drove her to suicide." Bridget took a shaky breath, feeling the repressed indignation bubble-up within her. "Franky isn't to blame for what happened to Tess. She'd rather break a thousand bones in Tess's place. She loves her. She'd do anything to protect that girl. You couldn't find anyone more fiercely loyal than Franky. You ought to be grateful that Tess has someone that steadfast in her life."

Jules stared at her, then broke their gaze. Her eyes flicked downwards and Bridget couldn't read her.

There was an encompassing silence. The strain was unbearable.

Finally Jules glanced up. "I know Franky didn't intend for Tess to get hurt but the outcome was the same - she did." Jules looked momentarily ashamed. "Franky wasn't watching Tess when she should have been. Do you see? I need people I can rely on, people who keep their eyes on her at all times because..." she trailed off, as if peering into some unspoken horror.

"Because what?" Bridget pressed.

"Because it's my fault," Jules murmured.

The blonde stared at her. "What?"

Jules's voice was wobbly with emotion. "Tess getting hurt was my punishment, don't you see? For what I did to Mary. It's karma. I hurt Mary and now the person I love most has been hurt. It's retribution."

Bridget's gaze instantly softened, her voice full of kindness. "It's not karma, Julia. It was an accident. Tess isn't scarred for life and there's no lasting physical damage. But your pushing Franky away, cutting her out of Tess's life, isn't fair."

Jules swallowed hard. "I know... I was just so angry I wanted to blame someone, I didn't care who. Then, when I calmed down - it was too late. I'd taken it too far to fix."

Bridget reached out tentatively and touched Jules's shoulder. "It's not too late. Franky would do anything to be in Tess's life."

Jules bit her lip. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Tess."

Bridget smiled warmly. "Life's full of ups-and-downs. You can't protect Tess from everything. Don't make her afraid or let her miss out on people because of it."

Jules seemed to be listening, at last.

Bridget squeezed Jules's arm. "Just think about it, please. You can call or text anytime, okay?"

Jules gave a slight nod.

Bridget let her hand drop. "I hope to hear from you - for your sake as well as Franky's." Bridget turned and left, hoping with every footstep that her words would have some kind of impact.

Franky came racing out into the yard where Bridget was seated on a sun lounger, working on a Psych Evaluation for the new Correctional Officer at _Wentworth_ on her laptop and enjoying the last of the sun.

The brunette's face was lit-up and her emerald eyes shone. She held her mobile phone to her ear. "Yes Jules – absolutely. We'd love to. Thank you. Thanks! Bye."

On hearing Jules's name, Bridget instantly stopped typing and stared hopefully at Franky.

Doyle hung up and bounced on the balls of her feet. She stretched out her arms to Bridget, clenching and unclenching her hands in excitement. "She's going to let us see Tess again!"

"That's fantastic!" Bridget exclaimed, getting to her feet and meeting Franky in a tight embrace.

Franky pulled back from Gidge's arms – eager to fill in the blanks. She told Bridget how Jules had apologised for blaming her; that she didn't want Tess to suffer, that Tess had missed her and they should see each other again.

"She suggested this Saturday," Franky enlightened.

"That's great."

Bridget took Franky's hands in hers. Her face glowing with a smile.

"You're coming too, right?" Franky suddenly faltered.

"Of course!" Bridget ensured.

Franky's smile returned full-watt. "Fuckin' ace!" She flung her arms around Bridget again and pulled her close. Hugging her tightly. "Thanks for putting-up with me. I know I've been a pain."

Bridget tightened her grip, her hands splayed against Franky's back as she whispered in her ear; "You're always worth it."

All parties agreed on a trip to _Collingwood Children's Farm._ It was neutral territory and a place Tess could have fun.

 _Collingwood Farm_ had a range of activities and farm animals to keep them occupied (and not allow a lull in conversation). They met in the car park. Franky had insisted they leave the house an hour early as she didn't want to be late. So they sat in the car in the car park for over forty minutes before they saw Alan's car pull in across from them.

Tess bounced up-and-down on the back seat. Her dark curls leaping. She waved frantically at Franky who laughed and waved back, blowing her a kiss.

They got out of their cars. Bridget was reserved, Franky eager. Alan looked pleased and Jules sheepish.

They moved towards each other. Tess whizzed past her mother and ran into Franky's waiting arms. Franky hugged her sister and spun Tess in circles. Tess giggled and wrapped her arms about Franky's neck.

Franky stilled and rubbed her nose against Tess's.

"I missed ya munchkin'."

"I missed you too! I drew a picture of you and me and Gidge and put it by my bed – so I wouldn't forget you."

Franky grinned. She glanced at Bridget over her shoulder.

The blonde stepped forward and rubbed Tess's back. "Hi Tess," she greeted warmly.

Tess beamed and kissed Bridget's cheek. "You smell like strawberries," she said dotingly. "Strawberries are my fav fruit."

As this went on, Jules and Alan neared them.

"Hi," Alan broke the ice. Looking nervous.

Bridget smiled cordially at him and Franky nodded.

"Thanks," Franky said sincerely and Alan beamed.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, nothing but the sound of traffic dashing past.

"Shall we go in?" Bridget suggested.

Everyone seemed relieved that she'd taken charge.

"Yes," Alan agreed.

They headed towards the farm.

"You ever milked a cow?" Franky asked Tess. The little girl giggled and shook her head. "Then you're in for a treat! They've got a cow called Heather. She's very gentle. Just don't tug too hard when you're milking her or she'll bite your hand off!" Franky made a munching sound and pretended to chew on Tess's hand. The girl laughed in glee.

When they got to _Collingwood's Farm_ it was muddy and Bridget was glad Franky had talked her into wearing wellington boots.

They were welcomed by goats, geese, sheep and ducks. Tess ran around cuddling every animal she could find.

Bridget noticed Julia was silent and Alan was working extra-hard to find a place for Franky. Agreeing and accepting wherever he could.

When Franky, Tess and Alan went in search of the stables to let Tess have a pony ride, Bridget and Jules wondered around the vegetable market unchaperoned. The produce was all organic and fresh. They ambled in a weird silence. Neither uncomfortable nor relaxed.

Bridget felt there was something Jules want to say to her and waited patiently.

Jules bundled carrots into her basket and some lettuce. She squeezed an avocado and glanced at Bridget, almost nervous. "I know we're never going to be friends," she began. "But I'm glad you came into my life again."

Bridget held her eye. "I'm glad you gave Franky a second chance. We all deserve one of those."

Jules nodded. "I'm sorry for the way I treated Franky. It was inexcusable."

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Bridget pointed-out.

"I know. I will apologize to Franky properly but I just wanted youto know that…" she paused. "I wanted _you_ to know."

Bridget understood. Her eyes conveyed her appreciation. Jules seemed relieved and a strange tranquility settled over them.

Jules paid for the vegetables and then they strolled towards the _Farm Café_.

They sat and ordered a beverage; Bridget had a fruit tea and Jules a coffee. They could see the stable and riding paddock from there. They watched Franky put Tess on a pony and step back. Tess was wearing a hard hat and patted the pony before she was led around the paddock by a stable girl.

Franky and Alan cheered Tess on as she made a circuit of the paddock. Alan took photos on his mobile, then asked a passer-by to take a picture of him and Franky. He proudly put his arm around his eldest daughter and grinned like a man who'd won the lottery. Franky leaned into her Dad and her smile was so perky it nearly fractured her face and Bridget felt her heart undulate.

She felt all pretense drop and glanced at Jules, smiling. "Thank you. This means the world to Franky."

Jules returned the smile timorously. "No. Thank you. For being honest. For calling me out. You were right." Jules took a sip of her Cappuccino and fiddled with the complimentary biscotti on her saucer before adding. "I've started seeing a therapist. I've got a way to go but I don't want to repeat past mistakes."

"I'm glad."

They smiled at each other; both recognizing that they were tied to each other. They had a complicated history but Jules's unconditional love of Tess and Bridget's unconditional love of Franky bound them together. They wanted what was best for them both and that was being in each other's lives. Bridget and Jules would never be friends but they could be allies and it's more than Bridget ever expected, so she embraces it.

She turned her head and watched Franky help Tess dismount the pony – babbling away to her and making her roar with laughter. Bridget glanced at Jules, who was smiling broadly, and breathed in deeply. It was going to be okay; they were all going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remedy (Part Four)**

They laid in bed that night, Franky's head resting against Bridget's chest, arms wrapped around her middle. Nestled close. Listening to her breathing as Bridget traced circles across Franky's ribs.

Franky had been unusually quiet since they got back from the farm, in a world of her own. Bridget worried that maybe she was upset about something.

"You okay, love?" she asked gently.

Franky gave a small nod and then tightened her hold on Bridget's waist.

"I thought today went well," Bridget said.

"Because of you," Franky replied.

Bridget lightly kissed Franky's forehead. "Because of you," she corrected.

Suddenly Franky felt like she would burst. She was so consumed by happiness, by admiration for Gidge she didn't know what to do with it. Well, she had a very clear idea of what she wanted but she didn't know how Bridget would take it.

"You'd make a great mother," Franky said softly.

Gidge's fingers raked through Franky's dark tresses. "You feeling broody?" she teased.

"Do you want kids?" Franky pressed, her tone serious.

"Yes. One day." Bridget answered. "It's a not a decision to be taken lightly."

Franky pulled out of Bridget's embrace and leaned on her elbows. "I know. I've been thinking about this for months and... I want children."

Bridget gazed into her lovers eyes and stroked her fingertips down her cheek. She placed a tender kiss on Franky's mouth. Their lips soft and searching.

They drew apart.

Franky cupped Bridget's chin. "I want them with you."

Bridget stared up at Franky. "Do you think we're ready?"

The brunette smiled assuredly and then framed Bridget's face with her hands. "Yes." She kissed her again. "I can't stop thinking about it Gidge. How wonderful it could be. I'm 100% committed to you and I want to have a family with you. I know there will be sacrifices, that it won't be easy and I'd have to give-up my wilder ways but I can do that. I'm ready to do that. For you and for a baby - our baby. It would be a privilege. Can't think of a better way to spend my life."

Bridget smiled, overcome with emotion. She caressed Franky's face, her eyes full of adoration. "I think you'd make a pretty spectacular Mum."

Franky grinned. "Oh you're 'Mum' - I want a cool name like _Mumster_ or _Biker-Momma_. Something catchy."

Bridget smirked. "So we're really talking about this?"

Franky nodded positively, eyes shinning. "We really are."

"There's a lot to think about. To research, to plan."

"I know." Franky agreed and brushed her lips against Bridget's mouth. "But I need to know it's something you want. This is too important. I need to know we're in this together."

As Bridget gazed up at Franky, a lifetime flashed before her - she pictured rocking a baby girl in her arms, Franky beside her. Saw them shopping for baby paraphernalia, out on family daytrips, having picnics in the park, taking their daughter to her first day of school, nursing her through chickenpox, cheering her on at a cricket match, taking photos as she set-off on her first date, celebrating her passing her driving test, crying proudly at her graduation, crying harder at her wedding. Sitting on the porch in forty years time surrounded by grandkids; holding Franky's hand, their hair white, faces wrinkled and hearts full of contentment. Bridget had never wanted anything as much as she craved that future.

Her voice overflowing with emotion as she said; "Yes. I want the same thing, very much."

Franky squealed with delight and showered Bridget in kisses. The blonde laughed and clasped tightly to Franky. She was almost afraid; she loved Franky so completely, wanted a family with her so much... it felt as if her heart would stop because it couldn't contain all of this joy.

* * *

A week later they sat in Dr. Aroesti's office, hand-in-hand, brimming with excitement, fear, expectation, anxiety and a sense of unreality.

Franky studied the pictures on the wall: proud parents with their new born babies, charts and stats, diet plans and pregnancy diagrams. She felt herself lighten as the reality settled-in. She wanted this so badly she could taste it.

Gidge fidgeted. When she'd made the appointment at the family planning clinic she'd felt so sure. Now, sat in a clinical office, she began to feel overwhelmed, to have heart palpitations. As if she were about to sit an exam she hadn't studied for.

Dr. Aroesti was petite, had short red hair and wore glasses. She had a polite but firm manner and was extremely thorough. She folded her hands together on her desk and explained the three options available to them for conceiving their own child: 1) Artificial Insemination, 2) IVF or 3) Reciprocal IVF.

"Reciprocal IVF is the most favoured method amongst lesbian couples. It allows one partner to provide the eggs and the other to carry the pregnancy," Aroesti explained.

"Yes! That one!" Franky jumped in.

Dr. Aroesti smiled warmly.

Bridget turned to her girlfriend, almost startled by her enthusiasm. Franky grasped Gidget's hand. Her smile broad and confident. "Then it's both of ours."

Dr. Aroesti said: "From a purely medical viewpoint, it would be my recommendation that Franky carry the pregnancy. No reproductive treatment has a 100% success rate but for women under forty the odds of success are higher."

Bridget nodded. She knew her age was against her, even if she was in excellent shape. She glanced at Franky. "How do you feel about that?"

"Fantastic."

"Are you sure?"

Franky brushed her thumb over Bridget's knuckles reassuringly, her eye softened. "Never been more certain of anything in my life. Your genes, my influence – this kid will be unstoppable!"

Bridget smiled, moved beyond words, happiness bubbling up inside her chest, making it hard to speak.

"Both of you will need to undergo medical tests. For now, lets say Franky is the carrier. Bridget, that means you will need to undergo superovulation treatment whilst Franky will undergo uterine assessments and take medications to thicken the lining of her uterus."

She went into more detail about the procedure and the various options available to them. After an hour they had a lot to digest and think about.

"Your heads must be swimming," Dr. Aroesti said kindly. "Why don't you go home and discuss it? Set up another appointment with my receptionist when you're ready."

They thanked Dr. Aroesti for her time, Franky Shook her hand a little too vehemently, causing her to grin, then they went home.

They sat on the sofa, slightly stunned. Franky's legs were draped over Bridget's lap, their hands entwined, her face pressed against Gidget's shoulder.

"What do you think?" Bridget asked.

"I think I better get used to not seeing my feet and you better get used to pampering me!"

Bridget grinned. "Be serious!"

Franky lifted her head from Gidget's shoulder. They were face-to-face. "I'm very serious. I want to carry your baby Bridget. Nothing would make me happier."

The use of her given name stilled Bridget; Franky never used it. It was an anomaly. In that instant all doubt was erased. Bridget knew despite all her jokes, Franky was entirely dedicated to having this baby. Their baby.

Franky squeezed Bridget's hand. "I've checked with my boss. I'm entitled to four months paid maternity leave. Medicare will cover the cost of 3 rounds of IVF. If none of those are successful we'll have to pay for it ourselves but I'm pretty sure the little tyke will take to us and want to stick around."

"Wow. You've really thought this through," Bridget was impressed.

Franky smiled, full of devotion. "What do you say, Gidge? Wanna knock me up?"

Bridget laughed and cupped Franky's face. "I'd love to!" she declared and kissed Franky sweetly.

* * *

 **A Year Later**

Franky waddled towards the sofa. Her back ached, her ankles were swollen and she constantly needed to pee. She felt like a beached whale. Carefully she lowered herself onto the sofa and groaned with relief as she sank back against the cushions.

She rested her hands on her enormous stomach and felt the baby kick, followed by what felt like summersaults'. She smiled. "Hey mini-Gidge, keep it down in there. Some of us are trying to rest,"she cooed.

Just then she heard Bridget come in. The blonde had nipped to the shop to stock-up on the banana ice cream and seaweed Franky had developed a hankering for. It wasn't a natural combination but Franky couldn't get enough (and she'd heard of much weirder cravings; a girl in their Antenatal class craved coal).

"Hey baby!" Bridget called out. She leant across the back of the sofa and kissed Franky's cheek. "And baby," she kissed the bump gently, then stood up. "We have visitors."

Behind her trailed Alan, Jules and Tess. Jules gave a small wave, Alan beamed and Tess ran over to the sofa.

"Hi guys!" Franky greeted. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"Thought we'd pop by on our way to the beach, see how you were holding up."

"Eight months gone is no joke, from what I remember," Jules added as she and Alan were ushered to sit down by Bridget, who then rushed into the kitchen to get them all refreshments and put away the ice-cream before it melted.

Tess climbed up onto the sofa beside Franky and placed her hand and ear flat against Franky's stomach. Listening intently and waiting to feel a kick. She was delighted when, moments later, the baby decided to do some aerobics.

"I can feel it!" she exclaimed, full of excitement. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"I brought something for you and Gidge," Tess said.

"You did?"

Tess pulled a fairy note-pad out of her backpack and carefully tore off a page, then offered it to her big sister.

"What's this?"

"Names for the baby," Tess replied.

Franky grinned as she studied the carefully scrawled list which was decorated in hearts and butterflies and unidentifiable squiggles.

"They've all been carefully vetted and approved by Tess," Alan pointed-out, taking the empty chair opposite his daughters.

"So these are your favs?" Franky asked.

Tess nodded fervently.

Bridget appeared with a tray filled with glasses of iced tea, an orange juice and a bowl of banana ice cream sprinkled with seaweed. She set it down on the coffee table and sat beside Franky, then passed around the drinks.

"It's your own fault the list's so long – if we knew whether it was a boy or girl then we could've halved it," Jules chided good-humouredly, she took a glass of iced tea from Bridget and perched on the arm of Alan's chair.

Franky's palms gently massaged her extended stomach. "We don't want to know the sex of the baby until it's born. It's one of the few mysteries left in life and we don't want to spoil it."

Unconsciously Bridget slid her hand across Franky's stomach. Her fingers gently rubbed against the cotton of Franky's shirt, then stopped and rested there. The brunette grinned; she loved Gidge's protective streak.

"Let's hear some of these names then munchkin and they better not all be Disney Princess's!" Franky warned and handed her little sister back the list.

Tess began from the top; she had thoughtfully arranged the names in alphabetical order. "Algernon."

The adults exchanged amused looks. Franky shot her Dad a quizzical look and he shrugged helplessly.

"I think we'll pass on Algernon if we want this kid to survive school!" Bridget joked.

Tess looked disappointed.

Franky ruffled her hair affectionately. "What other names have you got on there kiddo? I'm sure we'll find something we like."

Tess beamed and then continued. "Angharad, Astrid, Barnabus, Blodwen..." Tess paused to take a swig of orange juice.

"Algernon's growing on me," Bridget muttered.

Alan laughed and Jules bit her lip.

Franky rolled her eyes. "We're not calling it Algernon. Child Protection Services will be onto us before we even leave the hospital!"

Tess set her glass to one side. "Bunty, Cedric…"

Fifteen minutes later when Tess had finished reading out her extensive list (which included half of the characters from "Frozen" and at least a dozen Franky was sure she'd made-up), Franky and Bridget promised to consider all her suggestions and Bridget affixed the list to the fridge door.

"So how do you feel about being an Auntie?" Alan asked Tess.

Tess clapped her hands together. "Can't wait!"

They all smiled.

Then Tess said earnestly. "When the baby comes you'll still be able to see me, right? You won't forget about me?"

Franky wrapped her arm around Tess and tugged her close. "I'll never forget you munchkin. You can visit whenever you like, okay? Besides, I'll need help looking after the baby and you're its big Auntie." Franky said. "I'll expect you to be around a lot!"

Tess nodded eagerly. "I will!"

"Oh you won't be able to get rid of us!" Alan piped up. "We're all excited. It's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both. Can't believe my first grandchild is on its way!" Alan sounded proud and surprisingly emotional.

Jules squeezed his shoulder.

An odd look crossed Franky's face. Like she couldn't believe he was here, that things were going well, that she actually liked having him around… they held each other's eye and they both knew they'd never really lay the past to rest because there were things they'd never be able to speak about, never agree on… but this fragile accord they had found meant the world to them both.

"You hear that Algernon?" Bridget lowered her mouth to Franky's stomach and rubbed her hand in a soothing circle. "Your Granddad can't wait to meet you."

Franky smirked and narrowed her eyes as she turned to her girlfriend, her tone firm. "We're _not_ calling it Algernon."

"Algernon Blodwen Westfall-Doyle," Bridget sounded out the name. "Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it?!"

Franky laughed. "No. Absolutely not!"

"Sorry Algie," Bridget patted Franky's stomach. "I tried but your Mumster can be a very unreasonable woman sometimes. You'll soon learn that."

"Hey!" Franky swatted Bridget's shoulder playfully. "Don't start messin' with the sprogs head before it's even born!"

Bridget grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it darling."

"Good," Franky grasped hold of Bridget's shirt collar and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

When they separated Gidge said softly; "Eat your ice-cream before it melts."

Franky smiled adoringly at the blonde. "Yes Ma'am!"

Bridget picked-up the ceramic bowl from the tray and handed it to her. The others winced as Franky tucked into the ice-cream and crunched her way through the seaweed, her eyes flickering shut in bliss.


End file.
